


The Call

by Shaloved30



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt is "You didn't have to ask". A hospital visit and an important call has to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on the 100 Ways To Say I Love You prompt list but the angst took over. I hope you enjoy though.  
> *Thanks everyone for the support and encouragement and stay tuned!

Getting the late night meets early morning call from some nurse who’s name she can’t even care to remember had to be on the top of Eve’s list for most terrifying moments of her entire life.  She didn’t even have time to process the fact that she had been listed in Annalise’s phone as first under ICE. Hers and another unmarked number the nurse had said, one she also knew, but had never dared to use.

 She at least managed to say her name to the woman she knew that much, but all she can remember now as she stood board stiff in the long white hallway is that the words “shot” and “critical” had made her blood run cold, before a fury of anger overtook her.

Eve was glad to see the hall empty at least. None of those students or associates better even think of coming around now.

Her strides felt slow but her long legs had somehow taken her inside the room door before she knew it, and there she was.

For the first time ever, to Eve’s eyes, Annalise looked small. Gone was the spark and presence of the woman she’s loved for half her lifetime, and left in its place was a woman who’d fought someone else’s battles just a little too long. She had her part to play no doubt, but she didn’t deserve this.

No one did.

The peace on Annalise’s face was almost too scary to look at. It reminded her of all the night’s she’d held her after another nightmare scream and just watched her sleep. She’d settle just on the edge of calm then, but this was something else entirely now.

“She’s gonna be fine.”

Eve had to believe that and talking to the walls of the room was just as well. Or maybe she should get a nurse- or the doctor she’d spoken to hours ago. Eve sighed and decided to just let it go, the monitor’s beep was steady and Eve tear filled eyes couldn’t understand what any of the stats meant anyway.

Eve had to make the call.

Her hands shook as she dialed the number and she wasn’t sure how she’d even explain the how and why she was doing this. She’d made the arrangements, so the next step had to come into place.

_“Hello, Miss Harkness, My name is Eve Rothlo and I-“_

_“I know who you are. She told me if I ever heard from this number I needed to get a bag packed. Whatever has happened to my Anna Mae..I want her outta that city and away from those people **right now**! Can you-?”_

_“The arrangements are made Miss Harkness, and a car will be at your place in an hour. You didn’t have to ask.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard not being in control. A follow up from the mind of Annalise Keating. (Prompt fill phrase- Can I hold you hand?)

The sedative in her system made her feel like a twenty-pound weight sat rudely on top of her forehead, and the sudden jostling of her body made the spinning worse- but Annalise was alive. She wasn’t sure if she should be thankful, or what awaited her upon her recovery. She was just glad the drugs in her system kept her from opening her eyes.

Annalise didn’t want to face the emptiness she was sure she’d see.

She wished she could pray for sleep; it’d be far better than this. The ongoing prattle from the mouth of a nurse or whatever she was sharing her vitals, and sudden slam of what she could guess were- van doors?

_“Where the hell am I going?”_

The monitors beeped as what was sure to be her heart rate hit a major increase. Now she wished she could come out of this fog, to see or speak. There had to be a reason for this. Who was responsible?

 And then she inhaled.

The faint smell of skillet cornbread, fatback meat, and Palmer’s cocoa butter to her left.

_Mama._

 

She was sure she felt tears ease out the side of her eyes then.

The sound from the monitors finally ease from the assault on her ears and she could listen. Not that the sound of a sniffling noise and a choked sob was what she wanted to hear, but she knew that sound too. A little too well.

Annalise’s heart ached- always causing her pain. She swore to herself she wouldn’t this time and here they were.  She felt a sudden press to her right shoulder and a brush to her cheek. Still the softest hair she’d ever felt.

Her nostrils filled with the sweetness of lavender and vanilla.

_Eve._

**“Miss, you really shouldn’t be touching the patient right now.”**

That damned nurse. She wanted to curse when she felt Eve lift from her chest, so Annalise fought as hard as she could to open her eyes once more. The look she wanted to give right now would have surely shut this bitch down if she managed it.

No such luck. Annalise felt her heart squeeze with a new ache however when her mother spoke up next.

**“Child, it’s gonna be alright. I can promise you that. God knows.” Ophelia insisted.**

Her voice was so full of conviction that it filled the space around them and Annalise almost believed her mother then.  “Alright” wasn’t something Annalise ever felt she would really be, no matter how hard she tried.

She at least hoped Eve was assured.

**“Mrs. Harkness, I do hope you’re right. I can’t lose her aga- I can’t lose her like this.”**

Annalise had heard that slip and knew her mother did too.

**“Eve is it? Now I don’t know what you and my Anna been through, but I can tell by those tears she must mean a mighty something to you.”**

Annalise flexed her fingers and wished she could stop this. She wanted to prepare before _she_ had this conversation with her Mama. Feeling nothing but air and the dull fabric of her hospital gown, she knew they didn’t even notice her move. There was nothing she could do.

**“Yes ma’am she does. I take it she hasn’t told you?”**

**“There’s nothing to tell. I know my Anna, and if she trusts you enough to reach out to me-then you must mean a mighty something to her too. Can I hold your hand?**

The hospital gown ruffled just a bit under the weight of their clasped hands over her legs and Annalise hoped the nurse had finally found something else to do. This moment of touch with these two special women in her life was the first moment she felt hopeful.

She’d recover from this. Start a new clean slate even. Maybe attempting to be “alright” was a possibility. She’d try at least.

For them she had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use another prompt off off the 100 Ways list to continue this. More may come at a later time since I enjoy writing these three intertwined so much. Leave a wish for what comes next in the comments. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
